Persuasion
by Dingbat142001
Summary: Oneshot. How did Lindsay persuade Danny into participating in her experiment in Cool Hunter? DL Oneshot.


**Title: **Persuasion

**Rating:** FRT  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Just the idea.  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Summary**: Oneshot. How did Lindsay persuade Danny into participating in her experiment in Cool Hunter? DL Very OOC

This explains why Lindsay kept smiling though the pick-me-up scene.

Very OOC

* * *

Lindsay walked into the locker room where Danny was putting on a jacket.

"Hey, Danny, got a minute?"

He greeted her with a smile as he turned from his locker to face her.

"For you, I have two minutes."

"Great. Can I borrow you for an experiment?"

Danny eyed her wearily. "I am not the type of man that can be 'borrow', or 'loaned'. However, I will allow myself to be 'rented' for a certain amount of time."

"Ok, fine. I'll get you a coffee if you help."

"What do you want me for?"

"I need you to come to my scene for an experiment."

Go to her scene? All that way for an experiment? But then again, it was Lindsay. He usually caved when she smiled. Remembering that they haven't had a good banter lately, he decided to play around.

"Oh, I don't know Monroe. I'm kinda busy" The sarcasm evident. "Of course, if someone where to make it worth my while, and persuade me, I might be able to fit the time into my incredibly tight schedule."

"What? Helping me out isn't good enough for you." she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Oh, my dear, just being in your presence is enough for me, but I am working a case with Stella, and you know how she can be with evidence and timelines. I'm just making sure that I have something to show for my assistance in your experiment."

Realizing what he was doing, Lindsay decided to play along.

"Okay, Daniel…" Danny's eyebrows shot up at her use of his whole first name.

With a twinkle in her eye, she approached him and put her finger to his chest. She titled her head and looked up through her eyelashes, to meet his gaze that had quickly darkened.

"What do you want?" Her voice low as she ran her index finger down his chest to his navel.

After wanting her for so long, the physical contact drove him mad. It took all his willpower to not grab her and ravish her against a locker.

He leaned down to whisper rather huskily in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

"What I want... would be inappropriate to discuss here."

A coy grin played on her lips as she replied in the same manner he did. Leaning up, she let her lips brush is ear.

"How about we discuss what you want over drinks tonight?"

As her breath cascaded down his neck in cold chills, the forgotten finger that ran down his chest a few minutes before, met with the waistband of his jeans.

Trying with all his might, he couldn't suppress a low groan that escaped his lips.

A wicked grin appeared on Lindsay lips, obviously pleased with his reaction, as she started to play with the hem of his shirt.

"Do you still need some persuading? "

"As much as I'd like to see how else you persuade, Detective, I don't think I could handle it."

He stopped when he heard her giggle.

"You can laugh all you want, but there is only so much a man can take in a public place."

"Are you implying that I am doing something indecent, Messer?" as she slightly lifted up his shirt and let her fingers graze the warm skin underneath.

Danny gasped.

"Oh no. Indecent? No. Inappropriate? No. Arousing? Yes!"

"Oh, I get it. If just this little touch is enough to arouse, you're afraid about what picking me up will do."

"No, not afraid...just cautious." He shrugged.

"Oh, my apologies. Danny Messer isn't afraid of anything."

"That's right." he stated matter-of-factly.

Lindsay fully enjoying the way Danny's stomach muscles rippled under her fingers, tiptoed her way to his hips.

Danny broke.

Grabbing her wrists, he pulled her hands out from under his shirt.

"Fine, fine. I'll do it. Just stop teasing me!" He pleaded. If they hadn't of been in the Crimelab, Danny would have hit his knees. This was torture.

Breaking away from him, she turned and headed to the door, a satisfied grin on her face.

She knew her fingers and the skin under his shirt would soon meet again.

* * *

_Author's Note_: Just a quickie. Nothing special. 


End file.
